Passionate Mornings (Sterek OneShot)
by Isa-Fox
Summary: "You're lucky that I like you," Stiles spoke. Derek's expression got really amused. "Oh, otherwise what?" "I'll show you…"


Stiles woke up with curious sun rays peeking through the window cracks, drawing mosaic patters all over the room. He blinked repeatedly and sleepy, stretching to wake up the mess of limbs under the covers. As he did that, he collided with extra members that didn't belong to him, causing him to flip over. He ended up appreciating the view of their owner who was still asleep: Derek lying on his stomach with his arms up hugging the pillow. The relaxed lines of his countenance gave him a peaceful look.

He stared at the man for some time, allowing his mind to fantasize. He had discovered with the latest events that when Derek wasn't being an over surly wolf and dropped the scowls, he actually had a good amount of facial expressions. It wasn't properly a circus, but it was nice to know he had the muscles needed to show emotions, other than anger.

There was a particular expression of his that had been capable of producing an immediate reaction on Stiles' dick the previous night. He had filed it away in his brain and was now replaying it over and over again in his thoughts.

The lines of Derek's bare back contracted and relaxed, matching his slow breathing. Stiles followed the path of his spine with his eyes, shoulders to his hips, where the sheets started.

The man suddenly exhaled heavily. He moved his head to pull the pillow down, making his biceps gain volume, and nuzzled into it.

Stiles held his breath. Okay, _cute_ is a word that should not be in any situation used to describe Derek, anything of his or anything he does, but seriously, _that_? Too much. Who the hell managed to be dangerously intimidating and adorable at the same time? And he still looked extremely hot, which made the situation worse.

Stiles might or might not be horny;

He lifted his torso to support himself on his elbow, and his fingers laid on Derek's tattoo. He slid them over the marked skin as if trying to smudge or erase it.

He had always wondered if tattooed skin would have a different texture from normal skin, but the triskelion lines were as soft as the surrounding area so he guessed that was not the case.

His forefinger pressed the center of the middle spiral, proceeding to drag along the dark curve until he hit the junction point of the figure. He rested his chin on the man's shoulder blade and repeated the action with the other two, each curve at a time, redoing the drawing. His skin felt warm and smooth under his fingertips and Stiles couldn't get enough of it.

After that, he let his thumb rub the center of the tattoo and continued to enjoy the elegant shapes of the wolf's body, eyes glued like he was some kind of drug.

"I can actually feel your stare," Derek said slowly, a couple of minutes later.

He was still facing down, eyes closed. Stiles creased his brows. Yeah, he was staring, but who wouldn't? The man was a Greek god, for god's sake. And how did he know?

"You can _feel_ stares? Is that a werewolf power that I don't know of?" He asked. "Weren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"People wake up."

Stiles rolled his eyes, crawled over Derek and sat on his butt which was still covered by the bed sheets. He pressured his knuckles on his lower back on each side of his spine.

"Were you watching me?" He asked and smiled to himself. "What, you thought I was going to murder you in your sleep or something?"

Derek rolled his eyes mentally; that's a typical Stiles thing to say.

He dragged his fists up Derek's back leisurely, feeling the way he relaxed even more underneath them.

"No, I was sleeping. Then I woke up," the wolf stated, speaking as to a child.

The boy's hands reached his shoulders and squeezed the flesh there, making Derek let out a contented sigh.

Stiles bit his bottom lip.

"Maybe you just like looking at my adorable self." He tried again.

Derek finally opened his eyes and let them soak up the morning clarity as he spoke.

"You're fishing for compliments."

"I am not!" Stiles said, faking an offended tone.

"You are." He tilted his head a little, still not enough to look at the boy. "And for your information, it's a little hard to sleep with you stirring over there."

A wicked smirk molded Stiles' lips.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. What's hard?" He asked.

Derek's look got focused, processing Stiles' words while his own body slowly awakened. As it did, it also became more aware of the other man's body, especially where he was sitting on top of him. He smiled when he noticed something.

"Pretty sure that's your dick on my ass right now."

Stiles opened his mouth widely and looked down. His morning wood was proudly making itself known against Derek's butt. Stiles cocked one eyebrow while licking his lips, dirty ideas popping in his mind.

"Want it in?" He asked.

Derek stilled for a moment until he turned around, moving as he could below Stiles' weight. A lazy smile played on his lips when he finally saw the honey eyes.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," Stiles answered, losing himself in the wolf's mesmerizing eyes for a few seconds.

A smile was drawn in Derek's lips.

"Not done staring?" He said, more a statement than a question. "See something you like?"

Stiles chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, you drooling is an amazing view, let me tell you."

Derek blinked once, one of his eyebrows climbed his forehead like a caterpillar.

"At least I don't sound like a lawn mower."

The human narrowed his eyes. Since they started sleeping together, there were nights where Derek shook him awake claiming his power drill impression worked like an alarm to his hearing.

Stiles pouted.

"I don't snore."

"Say that to my ears."

"Wanna talk about sleeping fails? What about that night when you stretched so much you nearly kicked me out of bed?" Stiles said, folding his arms.

 _"Nearly_ , so technically it doesn't count as a fail."

He smiled cheekily when Stiles narrowed his eyes at him again.

They had been doing this thing for nearly a month now. Derek wasn't sure what it was, if he could call it _dating_ , neither one of them had yet defined it.

It didn't matter, though. What mattered was what he felt when he was near that darned, hyperactive little spazz. It was the 'at ease' Stiles allowed him to be, something he forgot what it felt like since his life started falling apart. He didn't even know how smiles worked on his lips anymore; now it was a habit every time they were together, every time Stiles threw puns and observations full of sarcasm or when he addressed Derek by those ridiculous nicknames. And at some time, Derek found himself responding with the same level of wittiness.

"You're lucky that I like you," Stiles spoke.

Derek's expression got really amused.

"Oh, otherwise what?"

"I'll show you…"

He leaned in to catch the wolf's lips with his.

He licked into his mouth, finding his tongue, and both played with each other. Stiles' hands wandered through the plains of Derek's torso, always discovering, as if he missed any bit of skin the previous times. He would never get tired of learning that body.

The air between them didn't take long to become heavy with want. With the lowering of his hips to rub his crotch against Derek's, Stiles learned he wasn't the only one excited with the make out session – Derek's hardness felt pretty evident under the sheets. He smirked over the other's lips, making Derek give out a snarl that made his chest vibrate.

While he lifted Stiles' hips up with one hand, the other pulled down the cloth hiding his member. It wasn't even at their feet when the human forced down to make contact, this time only skin.

"So impatient…" Derek muttered.

Although he would be lying if he said he wasn't too. He had been hard since Stiles made a seat out of his ass.

Said person was now going down on him, leaving a stream of kisses where his mouth passed.

"You know…" Stiles hummed, breathing against the trail of hair below his navel. "You didn't answer my earlier question."

Derek creased his eyebrows trying to remember which one, without much avail because Stiles' mouth ghosted over his cock in an almost touch and the feeling was stealing the main role of "things to focus on right now" from all the remaining thoughts in Derek's brain.

"Answer me, Derek."

At that, he slowly licked a stripe from base to head of his erection. Derek shivered, unable to contain a small moan that went past his lips.

But it was just that, just one small lick before that mouth was gone and Derek was left naked and needy.

That was just torture. He looked down to meet amber eyes staring at him, filled with a mixture of fun and desire, plus the promise of more.

The bastard was enjoying that.

"If you're talking about your dick in my ass, what do you think the answer for that is?"

Stiles smiled and it wasn't even a second before he had him in his hand and his mouth started covering his cock. Derek groaned at the wet heat embracing him.

Stiles sucked on the tip while slightly groping his balls. Derek was rocked with pleasure when he took all of him in his mouth, sucking and slurping and then started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling on the underside of his length.

He glanced up at Derek, who looked totally blissed out by seeing and feeling the action and opened his mouth wider, as well as gripping his ass cheeks and trying lifting them up. Derek knew what the gesture meant, so he grabbed his hair to force him still while he lifted his ass to fuck into his mouth.

The sounds they were making were sloppy and so fucking _dirty_ , if Derek wanted he could come just by hearing them. But the best was when Stiles squeezed his own cock and tugged – the action caused him to moan around Derek and the buzz it created felt incredible on his erection.

When Stiles finally pulled out, his lips were red and wet, his hair messy, eyes dark and he looked amazingly beautiful. Besides his quick wit, this was another of Derek's favorite uses he gave to his mouth.

They joined into a passionate kiss that had more teeth than anything else, only parted for Stiles to reach the lube that stood on the bedside table from last night. Derek instinctively bended his legs at the knee and spread them apart. At the same time, Stiles opened the bottle and coated his fingers before pressing one on Derek's entrance. He worked it inside gentle and carefully, thrusting in and out; then added one more, scissoring him open and perhaps another, Derek wasn't sure. He had lost count since he opened his eyes to contemplate Stiles' face while he did it.

The boy really was gorgeous. His moles marked his pale skin, beginning on his cheek, travelling through his neck and ending on his back, leaving a path that resembled a constellation. Derek loved those rounds of caring, sluggish sex they shared, the ones where he spent eternities following the spotted skin, kissing and licking and biting and touching… And then there were those times when Stiles came to him all eager and infatuated as if under a spell and they ended up tearing each other's clothes off and fucking onto the nearest surface. In short, he loved sleeping with Stiles.

He had had sex with a few other people before – unlike the younger one, who had no experience prior to Derek – but if there was anyone learning there, it was him. Learning to thrust, to be patient and use his words. In fact, he was digging up a younger self he thought he had lost with Paige and his family, a side that was playful and immature and capable of matching Stiles in sarcasm; something he was lately using more in opposition to threatening him or throwing him against walls. Well, the throwing against walls was still a thing, but now with completely different intentions.

Derek felt delicious sparks when Stiles' fingers found the bundle of nerves inside him, letting out a series of shameless sounds when the younger one gave it a couple of strokes. His eyes were bleeding red by the time Stiles removed his fingers.

He smirked with satisfaction while slicking himself with more of the liquid, then closed the bottle and threw it away, this one landing somewhere near the bed.

"So, what's really the answer?"

What a tease… Derek narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fuck you."

Unfortunately, that made Stiles smile even more.

"I'm expecting that."

Derek would respond, but his voice turned into a whine when he felt Stiles' tip going past his ring of muscles in a slow and torturous way. He could hear both of their hearts pounding wildly as Stiles stared into his eyes and pushed himself all the way inside. He held still for a little, allowing Derek's body to adjust to his, and in the meanwhile enjoying the image of them joined together. He pulled back and dove in again, starting a rhythm of small thrusts.

It wasn't much yet, but Derek let himself get lost in the roll of his hips, loving the way the younger man's body felt against him, _in_ him. As for Stiles, the thought alone that it was Derek surrounding him left him light headed and he had to make an enormous effort to control himself, otherwise the moment wouldn't last long. It wasn't helping that he looked completely sexy with his legs spread like that, everything just for Stiles.

When the he was finally warm, Stiles increased the amplitude of his movements. Derek threw is head back in pleasure, his parted lips releasing heavy breaths. He closed his eyes, focusing on the way Stiles moved in and out of him, where his hands clasped the sides of Derek's waist, his gasps, the scent of his arousal and sweat and _him_.

Derek's neck looked appetizing arched that way – Stiles thought – his muscles stretched along with his breathing and made the Alpha look somewhat vulnerable. He swallowed hard and his Adam's apple bobbed once. It was an invitation for Stiles to leave a path of light kisses, nipping the skin where his mouth stopped underneath the jaw. He went for Derek's lips, attacking them like they were water and Stiles was dehydrated and they kissed until they ran out of oxygen, what forced them to part up.

Derek wrapped his legs around Stiles' waist and obliged him to increase the speed of his thrusts. He picked up the pace and was now slamming their bodies together, sweat pooling at his back and already dripping from his hairline.

He was completely drunk by the sounds Derek was making and was joining his own to the mix. He started changing the angle by inclining his hips. Suddenly, Derek let out a pained grunt and his fangs descended from his gums, letting Stiles know he had found his sweet spot. He grabbed Derek's ignored member and stroked it at the same time he hammered on his prostate.

"Fuck, _Stiles_ ," he breathed, his claws scratching the skin in the boy's back as he felt his orgasm starting to build in his core.

The look on Derek's face when he moaned punched Stiles in his gut: he was gaping, broken irregular breaths leaving his lungs; there was a crease between his brows and his eyes were pleading, the dark of his pupils consuming the green, leaving them impossibly dark with lust.

 _That_. That was the same facial expression from last night. And Stiles was totally in love with it.

He leaned in to press his forehead against Derek's, the dragging of his hardness in and out of him melted his insides. The Alfa held his gaze, the desperation in the amber halos leaving him completely far gone. But when Stiles let out a groan that sounded like _Derek_ … That was the cue for the wolf's heart to jump off a cliff.

God, the way he said his name, the way his voice cracked and lips molded into those two syllables was the definition of heaven and sin. It did strange things to his insides, what he would give to hear that perfect sound forever.

The boy was digging through him layer by layer and aiming for his heart, healing each one as he passed. And Derek was not afraid of acknowledging it, though not saying it out loud. He didn't even know if Stiles knew what he was doing, but was quite a work of art.

Stiles' voice was getting huskier and more desperate.

"Shit, Derek, _fuck_ ," he breathed, sounding completely wrecked. "You need to come!"

He didn't even needed to said anything, the pleasure was already unbearable and sight of him breaking apart was what it took to push Derek over the edge and come with Stiles' name on his lips. He wasn't even in the middle of his climax when Stiles joined him, both emitting a chain of endless whimpers.

When the waves were finally ceasing, the human collapsed next to the Alpha, the two of them gross with sweat, come and lube and blissed out to the max.

Derek closed his eyes, feeling relaxed, content and truly happy. The stabilizing beat of Stiles heart was leaving him sleepy and he nearly blacked out if it wasn't for the feeling of fingers lacing with his. He glanced at Stiles, who was contemplating the ceiling before turning his head to return his look with a warm expression.

Derek looked up and sighed. This was how he wanted his morning from now on to be.

They stayed silent for a couple of seconds. It was Stiles the one to break the silence:

"Breakfast?"

They made eye contact again; he had a cheeky grin and a cheerful expression on his face. Derek blinked and smiled.

"Hell yeah."


End file.
